ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugilite's Return
This is the 1st episode of Ben 10: omniverse unbound plot at a basketball court Ben as diamondhead and Rook are playing basketball. (diamondhead) you can't win rook i beat kevin with diamondhead! (rook) we shall see ben. diamondhead shoots a hoop. (diamondhead) ha! one more point and i win. then sugilite flys down. (diamondhead) sugilite!... what are you doing here. (sugilite) petropia has been taken over! themesong (diamondhead) what! (sugilite) a cerebrocrustacean named dr. psycobos has invaded petropia with tetrax gone to the plumber academy... i just need your help. ben transforms back (ben) who said i won't help of course i will. later aboard rooks ship with sugilite fly along side (ben) can't this thing go faster (rook) you want faster okay rook presses a button and they go into hyperdrive later when they get to petropia they land near a fortress (ben getting out of rooks ship) that fortress thats where we need to go next. (rook) i knew that when they get closer (rook) i don't see any guards (ben running towards it) good lets go (rook) wait! almost a hundred robot guards come out of hiding spots and point their guns at ben ben smiles and transforms (heatblast) heatblast! (rook pulling out his proto-tool) thats right ben show them who is boss (heatblast blasting robot guards) speaking of boss lets go get the doc (rook blasting one in the face) agreed (heatblast) oh no (rook) what (heatblast) where is sugilite? (rook) great (unknown thing) roaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (heatblast and rook) what was that (heatblst) jinix you owe me a smoothie (rook) what (heatblast) earth thing (unknown thing) roaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (rook) there it is again then crabdozer come stomping towards ben (heatblast) soooo that is what it was heatblast comes up to it and blasts a fire ball but crabdozer can't feel it and rams into heatblast and heatblst goes flying and lands 50 feet away (omnitrix) beeb beeb beeb boob beeeep ben times out (ben tapping the omnitrix) sure sure stupid omnitrix (rook shooting at crabdozer) ben a little help over here (ben) i'm trying (ben selecting an alien) it's working come on humungousuar transforms (Rath) RATH!!! rath jumps on top of crabdozer and slices it's back (crabdozer) raokkkkkk (rath jumping off) you just screamed like a little girl so ha! crabdozer reverts back to khyber's pet and runs away (rath) thats right you better run (rook) hurry we must get to the fort as you call it (rath) uh oh yeah turns back to ben ben and rook run in (ben) we got to find where they are keeping sugilite (rook pointing at a sign) here they open the door and find sugilite being drained of his energy by more robot guards (ben) hey ugly transforms (chromastone) i have somthing to talk to you about chromastone blasts the guards and then sugilite's chains (omnitrix) beeb beeb beeb booob (rook) are you okay sugilite (sugilite) yes i am fine but i must stay here i'm to tired (rook) i understand (ben running to the door) lets show this overgrown crab he can't win ben and rook bust down a door into a large lab standing there was dr. psychobos (dr. psychobos) who are you (ben) superheroes (rook) plumbers (ben) superheroes (rook) no we are plumbers (ben) who cares (ben) your going down dr. psychobos i created this planet and your not gonna take it (dr. psychobos) we shall see plumber (ben) superhero transforms (greymatter) brainstorm! (greymatter) what i wanted brainstorm dr. psychobos blasts lightning at rook flinging him across the room into a table (greymatter) hey then dr. psychobos uses his mind to attack greymatter but greymatter fights back (greymatter) ow that hurt ow ow (dr. psychobos) your mind fights well it hurts me too then rook gets up (rook getting out his proto-tool) ben!!! rook shoots a net over dr. psychobos (rook) don't try to break out i can eletricfy the net from here (dr. psychobos) you fool i controll lightning dr. psychobos snaps the net up with his big claw and presses a button and blasts a hole in the wall (dr. psychobos) now my army will march to the rest of petropia and bring it to the ground hahahahahaha dr. psychobos jumps out the hole in the wall (rook) we have to stop him (ben) you don't say (rook) how? (ben) simple humungousaur style transforms (bigchill) and i got the wrong alien again (rook) but your a necrofriggian you can fly (bigchill) i know that i have been bigchill before (bigchill) go check on sugilite i'm gonna go beat the doc and his robot army bigchill flys out bigchill fly closer towards the slowly moving army but lasers are blasted at bigchill (bigchill) this will be easy, not bigchill goes intangible (bigchill) ha your blasts go right through me bigchill fases into the ship that has dr. psychobos (bigchill) whats up doc? bigchill freezes dr. psychobos slams the selfdetruct button and flys out and the army blows up (bigchill) oh yeah times out (rook running outside with sugilite) you did it ben you did it (ben) yeah yeah i did (sugilite) how can i ever thank you ben (ben) you did not have to last time (sugilite) well then tetrax said you like smoothies so shall we go get one (ben) great idea THE END characters ben rook Sugilite villains dr. Psychobos Khyber(off screen) Khyber's Pet robot guards aliens used by ben Diamondhead(first reappearance) Heatblast(first reappearance) Rath(first reappeance;accdental transformation selected alien was Humungousaur) Chromastone(first reappearance) Grey Matter(first reappearance;accdental transformation selected alien was Brainstorm) Big Chill(first reappearance;accdental transformation selected alien was Humungousaur) aliens used by khyber's pet Crabdozer Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres